


Knowing

by Nicnac



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he did or didn’t remember, Fakir has always been a writer and he knows how this story will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

You are, by your own choice and your own admission, a loner. But that doesn’t mean you don’t know how people work, innately and intimately. The truth is, no matter what you did or didn’t remember, you’ve always been a writer and you know how this story will end.

You’ve known, almost since the beginning, that Mytho would eventually get his happy ending. You tried to stop it from coming because you were scared, there is, after all, a difference between knowing and _knowing._ But the end the story was going to come whether you willed it to or not. And in your heart of hearts, you’re okay with that, because Mytho draws goodness to himself like moths to a flame and you’re sure that he’ll be alright.

You’ve known that Rue was always going to get her Prince in the end. The real Mytho, the Prince Siegfried who you’ve only ever seen in snatches and glimpses, loves nothing more than to protect the weak and heal the hurt. And Rue, for all her tough outer shell, is so completely broken on the inside that Mytho won’t be able to help but love her back. And if some of those fractures are your fault, well it all worked out for the best anyway.

You’ve known that Princess Tutu and the Prince were never going to last. Your insistence that Duck would pull through to the end without vanishing into a speck of light was all based on faith, but the inevitability of the two of them parting ways was a fact, not a belief. That’s probably why you weren’t jealous when the Prince and Tutu danced together. You could read the love between them in every step, every line of their bodies, and it tasted like cotton candy; sweet, sticky, and never meant to last.

But above all else, the one thing you’ve known since the day your parents died in front of you, was that you were never going to get a happily ever after. You believe this completely and whole-heartedly and there isn’t a thing that can change your mind. Not even when you fall in love and not even when you _know_ that she loves you back. Duck doesn’t realize she loves you and she won’t ever. She’s looking for butterflies and rainbows, but what the two of you have is rough and raw and _real_ in a way she can’t understand. Some day you know that she’ll find someone with sunshine to match hers and she’ll leave you trying to convince yourself “’tis better to have loved and lost.”

These are the things you knew. And every morning when you wake up, first to a smattering of yellow feathers and later to a shock of red hair, you’ve never been so happy to be wrong.

 


End file.
